


Flowers for You

by Anonymous



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword
Genre: Fluff, M/M, cute boys being in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 16:48:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7061047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Link was fully content on passing by a dancing Kukiel and heading straight towards the bath, until a pair of small hands pulled him aside.</p><p>"Link, do you want to pick flowers with me?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flowers for You

Link was back in Skyloft. After exploring a volcano and chasing after Zelda for days on end, he knew it was time for a short break. A day or two to restock and sleep in an actual bed. However, with his sweat and grime coating the green tunic he wore, his first destination was the bath.

On the short journey from the red pillar to Skyloft, he couldn't resist the temptation of laying on his loftwing's silky feathers; the wind in the hero's hair and the soft dangle of his sore legs were a welcoming factor.

All too soon Link felt his guardian bird circling for a few rounds. He knew this meant they were over Skyloft, but couldn't bring find it in himself to jump down. As if reading his partner's mind, Link's loftwing dove down before slowing with massive flaps of his wings. Lifting his head, Link realized they had landed near the waterfall, right on the other side of the rock pillars across the water.

The knight in training jumped off and ruffled a few feathers on his loftwing's head in thanks before turning and crossing the pillars. Taking a left under the overhead and making his way to the Plaza, Link then noticed Kukiel, jumping and dancing in the newly bloomed flowers. They opened fully in the sun with the bright pink coloring and Kukiel couldn't have looked happier.

Stuffing his hands in his pockets and wearing a relaxed smile, Link was fully content on passing by and continuing towards the baths, and he would have, if it weren't for the small hands that reached out and pulled him so suddenly.

"Gwuah!" He screamed before landing unceremoniously on his butt. Blinking a few times and shaking his head, the hero looked up into the excited eyes of Kukiel.

"Link! Link, look at the flowers!" She sang. Swinging his head left and then right, Link _did_ look at the flowers, fully expecting them to be special in some way or another. But when they looked as normal as they did yesterday and his blue eyes once again met her brown ones, he figured it out.

Child curiosity and wonder.

Deciding to play along, Link reached over with his right hand and picked one of the smaller flowers and held it up for her. She gasped at the gesture before laughing and taking it from his hands. "Do you want to pick flowers with me?" She asked with an innocent smile.

 _Uh oh_.

10 minutes and a bundle of flowers later, Link was crouched next to Kukiel in a small patch of pink. She seemed content and happy with the bouquet the two of them ended up making. After shifting them and fixing tiny details, she even handed them over to Link. He pointed to himself, asking if himself was who they were for. "No silly. I'm giving them to you so you can give them to a friend."

Kukiel bounced on her heels and tapped her chin in thought. "Hmm," she spoke softly, "who are some of Link's friends?" Before she could think of name, she decided that they should look around the academy instead.

She grabbed Links empty hand and began running across the path leading to the academy's bottom entrance. However, right before they began upon the stairs, the pair both notice someone else coming down. It was Pipit.

Kukiel sucked in a breathe, excited to have found somebody. "Pipit is your friend right?" Link, of course, nodded. Pipit was indeed a friend. A friend he looked up to for many years before realizing that maybe, that admiration was forming into something else. Something that made Link notice the small things about the senior trainee. Like the way, when he wasn't his usual confident self, tripped over nothing. Or how he can never eat soup steaming hot, so when he thought no one was looking, would blow on the meal until it was cool.

Link knew Pipit's favorite color, gold, and that his favorite thing to study, Loftwing behavior with no Hylian influence. Link knew some things about Pipit he knew he would have never had noticed if the relationship he felt towards the older man was not romantic. Yes, Link has romantic feeling towards Pipit.

Nothing too serious, not love or anything of the matter. Rather, a long lasting crush. Link first realized his feelings towards Pipit last year, during the wing ceremony. Most of the citizens were down towards the plaza to watch the students fly, but Link, tired and bored as always, was pulled aside by Zelda.

Together, the two of them went under the tree by the pumpkin patch above many of the houses. They talked for a short time before Zelda built up the courage to confess her feelings. Link, unsure of what to do, stood frozen, giving Zelda the perfect opportunity to lean in and kiss Link.

It was both of their first kisses, awkward with no movement, and when Zelda realized the lack of reaction, she pulled back. That was when Link knew he did not feel the same way about Zelda as she did for him.

She was understanding, and after talking for a few more minutes, they walked together towards the plaza, where they found out Pipit had won the ceremony. Seeing him smiling and next to Karane, the girl chosen to represent the Goddess that year, sent butterflies to Link's stomach and he knew. The person Link liked was guy. How was he ever going to explain that to Zelda.

Thankfully, he didn't have to. Everyone moved on with their lives and Link could keep his schoolboy crush a secret.

But today, standing with Kukiel at the foot of the stairs with a bouquet of pink flowers watching as Pipit made his way down the said stairs made Link's knees wiggle just a bit.

Kukiel rushed forwards pulling Link along with her. "Pipit!" He looked up at the high pitched voice, assessing what was happening in front of him. "Me and Link picked you some flowers."

No matter how nervous Link may have been a moment ago, Pipit's strong smile sent confidence through the hero's veins. "I think you mean to say _Link and I_."

Kukiel made the most offended face she could, resulting in a childish puff. "Whatever." She crossed her arms in front of her chest. "Just take the flowers. They're meant for friendship."

Both of the men couldn't help but laugh. Link stepped up a little in order to reach Pipit. "These are for you." The older of the two reach out as well and took them from Link's hand.

"Thank you." He mused Kukiel's playtime. Link may have been the only one of the two to shiver under the touch of their fingers, but he as fine with it. Over the last year, he has been fine relishing in the little things.

After Kukiel was satisfied, she ran off, leaving them alone.

"So," Pipit began, "picking flowers, huh? Would expect something more manly from the guy on a heroic secret mission."

Link smiled at the playfulness of his tone and while he was going to comment on the fact that he can't always be defeating monsters, he refrained from it. Instead giving a shrug of his shoulders.

Pipit laughed once again and Link loved the way it sounded. "Good to see you home safe Link." He spoke before walking off with the bouquet of flowers. Link would look at his back before nodding.

Maybe now he would take that bath.


End file.
